Primal Sun
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: Aphra, a huntress from the Wenja tribe, survives after their hunting party is ambushed by a sabre-toothed tiger. Aphra gets separated from Takkar and finds herself wandering around Oros. she finds herself in many problems and many situations. Then she meets a Udam. He saves her life many times. Will she find love with a cannibalistic murder Udam or her friend Takkar.
1. Oros

In the middle of the night in the mountains, a tribe is having a celebration of a new arrival. Her name is Aphra she is a small girl. She is around the age of 15.

The whole tribe is taking part in the ceremony. They all watch the new arrival with caution and mystery. She didn't look like them at all. She has brown dreadlock hair that is in a braid. Her eyes are light green and her skin is light tan. As her eyes move through a crown she spots a boy around her age looking at her with a smile.

As they grew so did their friendship and they became best of friends.

Takkar and Aphra sit on a rock, carving a small piece of ivory with a sharp-edged stone tool. Takkar is working on a small, bead sized wolf, which is nearly finished. Aphra is making a spear so she can go hunting when the next group goes out.

Takkar finishes the carving. He pulls out a necklace made of a string of similar small mammoths, and ties on the new piece, completing the necklace and hands it to Aphra.

"Thank you, Takkar. Very beautiful" Aphra said with a smile and she put it around her neck.

"not as beautiful as you".

Aphra blushed and smiles.

"You always know what to say to make me smile". Dalos is running up the sandbank and he stops at them while trying got regain his breathing. "Dalos, what is it?" asks Takkar. "The…. The Mammoths have arrived! ".

Dalos, Aphra, and Takkar splits off and runs up the sand hills to the hunting grounds. After several minutes of running lead them to the hunting grounds. Aphra tripped and hit her head on a rock and passed out.

I was knocked in the head pretty hard once I come to I see a very blurry blob moving towards me. Once it got closer my vision cleared and a Man. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard. I see his lips move but I can't hear anything. A few seconds later I hear clearly. "Get up Aphra, Let's go" whispered the man. He grabs my hand and leads us to a small mammoth. When I looked around all I see is men in animal fur with spears.

Takkar hands me a few spears and points to the mammoth. "Aim at the chest, neck, and head," he said and crawls away and gets on a high rock. He looks down at me and nods. I nervously get The spear ready and throw it.

Suddenly, directly in front of the baby mammoth, the dark haired man leaps to his feet, waving his arms, shouting wildly.

The mammoth reared up and took off after him. His massive head Whips back and forth. Takkar stands his ground. He goes closer to the baby and thrusts his spear at the animal's face and the. The man ROLLS out of the way, barely avoiding being trampled.

Takkar blows a horn and a few dozen men come out of nowhere with spears. At that sign, other hunters leap to their feet, waving their arms and shouting. A few arrows flew past my head and it caught the grass on fire. The fire scares the other mammoths away and separates the one mammoth from the rest.

The chase led us to a narrow cliff. Men surround the creature and throw the spears and shoot arrows at it. Then suddenly, a huge cat comes out of nowhere and leaps on top of the Mammoth and finish it off.

The men look at it in fright. The cat looks around and sees me and we make eye contact. It blinks at me and lets out an angry, roar! I'm paralyzed! Takkar walks over to me slowly, he grabs my hand. We manage to retreat a Couple of steps. But then The Cat charged at us in a fury! We turn and runs as fast as we can with the cat barreling after us. We try to find refuge in rocks. Our hands get ripped away from each other. I hit my cheek and head on a branch as I run between two thorny bushes. At full speed, I dive under a fallen tree. But the raging Cat smashes right through the brittle wood.

I frantically look around for Takkar but he is nowhere in sight.

Then I hear a loud growl and I look around to see the sabretooth. He lunged at me and I ran straight. I hear a river coming up and I stop immediately at a cliff's edge then look down to see a raging river.

The Sabretooths jaws snapped shut inches behind me as I fly over the edge. I burst from the water gasping for air. I'm carried along by the current but manages to grab a limb on a fallen tree. I weakly pull myself up and just lay there gasping on the trunk. When I roll over I see the sky is getting darker. Get up Aphra and keep moving!

A few minutes later I get up and walk around till I find a small valley. I collect a few Alder Wood, Reeds, and Slates. Once I collect them I find a big vine. I cut them down with my obsidian knife. Once I do so I wrap the vine around them and drag them under a large rock ledge.

I make a bow after a few minutes and a few arrows. Once I put the bow on my back and tie the arrows to my hip I'm ready to continue moving to... well I have no fucking clue! My Brother told me when lost always look for advantage points and that's high up.

End P.O.V

40 minutes later

Aphra is hiking uphill, the lush, dense verdure of the forest now thinning to evergreens and mountain heather. Aphra is climbing higher now. Finally, she reaches the top and looks out at the land. From her vantage point, she can see snow filled mountains in the distance, plains that hold hot springs and behind her is a green and lush forest. She doesn't know where to go. Usually, hot springs mean people but lush green forest means food and also means predators.

Aphra sets her bow down on the ground and sits on a rock. She leans back against the rock and looks up at the almost dark sky. Some stars are sparkling like diamonds. Aphra yawns and stretches on the rock and her back slide down the other half of the rock.

She sees a pair of glowing eyes up in a tree. Aphra gets off the rock slowly and reaches for her bow. The creature jumped down from the tree which made Aphra jump a bit. She couldn't see the creature well but she knew it is a big animal. The beast roared, then Aphra sprints off into the thick forest.

After a few minutes, she stops and looks around. The sabretooth stopped chasing after her. Now, she can slow down a bit. She looks around her surroundings and sees nothing but forest and mountains. "Seriously..." she mutters. Aphra hears twigs nap and she whips around and faces the sabretooth. The sabretooth growls at her and she growls back. She raises the club and runs to the saber. The sabre-tooth becomes furious by her actions and runs forward. The sabre-tooth jumps on Aphra but before he could touch her she rolls out of the way.

When the Saber hits a nearby rock and tree. Aphra makes a run for it while he is still getting up. She can hear the sabre-tooth growl and then roar in rage. Her lungs and feet feel like they are on fire. Aphra looks behind her and sees the saber tooth disappear into the forest.

As She took in her surroundings, she noticed the lush green forest is now orange and burnt. Like someone was burning it on purpose. But who would do- thud! In mid-thought, she was bashed in the head with what felt like a blunt object.

When she regained consciousness, she was tied up and being dragged away. Her vision hazy, Aphra tried to figure out where she was. It appeared to be a shack, and there were weapons, food, and blood everywhere.

She I started squirming around when she hears a heavy cough and grunting. She stops when the noise stopped. Aphra looks around in the dim light room and spots a figure in the corner. She struggled a little more and finally got her hands free. The rope slides off her body and fell to the ground. She moved to the farthest corner away from the figure.

The figure moved its head and looked in her direction. Aphra gasped and tried to move farther away but it's no avail. The person gets up and slowly limps over to her. Once in the light, she sees it's an Udam. Aphra got the closest thing she could and it is a broken arrowhead. She aims it at the Udams chest. He walks over to her and grabbed her wrist lightly and put the arrow to his forehead. "skull fire burns. Please, open head to cool" said the Udam. She looks at the man with a puzzling look but did what he asked.

She raised her fist and brought it down at the end of the arrow and it began to enter into his head. She did it once, twice and a third time. The Udam gasp and closed his eyes then opens then and looks at Aphra. He nods with approval and she nods back. The Udam laid back down in the corner he was in before. " where am I?" Aphra. The Udam stopped in his tracks and just chuckled. " Wenja are more stupid then I thought," he said. The Udam turned around and looked at Aphra. " you are in a fire walker camp".

" A what?".

The Udam sighed and laid back down in his corner. Suddenly the makeshift door on Aphra far left opens and a man with blue skin paint walks in and throws food to the ground then walks out. The Udam rolls on his side and faces the food then look at her. Aphra gulped nervously. The man got off the ground in a hurry and ate the food in a hurry without leaving any for her. The Udam looked at Aphra and wiped his mouth.

He walked to her slowly. She picked the arrow back up that she dropped a few minutes ago.

The Udam reaches her and the arrow is now against his chest. He looks down at the arrow and back up to her. He swats the arrow away and throws her to the ground. She landed with a thud.

Before he could come anywhere near her a loud horn is heard. The Udam stopped in his tracks and laughed. "it's about time!" he yelled. The only thing that they could hear Is running, screams, grunts, and crying. Suddenly, there is a ripping sound. Aphra jumped when a deer skin bag is thrown to the ground. The Udam in front of her picked up the bag and pulled out arrow heads and a club.

He went to the door and busted it down with the club and walked out. Aphra swallowed nervously and slowly stand up. She poked her head out of the door and sees fire, blood, and bodies everywhere. Aphra crouches down behind a bush when she hears heavy footsteps and talking. Three Udam walked past her while dragging bodies behind them. She noticed that one of them has a pale bear on his back with a scar on his left side of his face. The one thing that stuck out the most is his light blue eyes.

Aphra screamed when she is grabbed from behind and thrown over someone's shoulder. She started squirming around trying to get out of The man's grasp but nothing worked. The man carried her to a group of Udam that had people tied up, but before she reached there Aphra bit the man's fingers so hard he threw her to the ground and held his bloody hand. Aphra quickly got up and ran but was stopped short when someone tackled her to the ground.

She notices it's the Udam with the pale bear on his back. Aphra kept kicking him and he let her go then grabs her left foot. She falls face first to the ground and hits her head. The last thing she sees before she passes out is a pair of blue eyes.

Three hours later

Aphra wakes up to yelling. She moved her hand to her head but she couldn't because her arms are tied in front of her. Her eyes open and she sees she is in a cage. She breathed in and almost puked because the smell of death lingered through the cave. Aphra Sat up and looks around the cave and sees four other cages with people in them. All she knew is they weren't Wenja. Aphra whipped her head to her left when she heard heavy footsteps mixed with light ones. Aphra sees A very large Udam she seen earlier and a little girl with freckles. She assumed she is his child.

The Udam walked over to her cage and crouched down to her level. Aphra tried to scoot away but he grabs her ankles and pulled her in front of him. He then grabs her neck and pulls Aphra face close to his and checks her neck.

"You have no mate," he said while sniffing her neck. She tried to pull away but he tightened the hold on her neck. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her. His face is so close to hers she can smell his horrible breath. She spits in his face and she is thrown to the ground. He wipes away the spit and grabs her hair. He brings her face closer to his and she can see the rage in his eyes. " go back home" he said. the small girl quickly walks out of the cave.

The udam looks back at Aphra and throws her to the ground and gets on top of her. " get off! " she yelled. She kicked him in the stomach and knee.

The first kick hit him knee and he almost fell over. The second kick doubled him over and he is on both knees while holding his crotch.

It was a heck of a shot. Aphra noticed he is in a lot of pain. She ran past him and finds a weapon she can use. She finds a short spear. She picks it up and quickly looks around. There is a big crack in the wall where she can fit through. The udam gets up quickly and tries to follow her but, he is too late. She enters the crack in the wall and disappears. The udam groans in frustration and goes out of the cave to where most tunnels lead. The bone yard.

Aphra stopped in a dead end and she sat down to rest. Her heart beat is fast and she is breathing heavily. Once her breathing slowed down she got up and started to look around for something to crawl through. She spotted a hole where she might get through. Suddenly, she fell.

Down she fell into the depths of the cave until she slammed right into the water and onto bones. A bone from someone or something else got lodged in her left thigh. The pain was excruciating. She put her hands on the bone that is stuck in her thigh and She pulled it out quick. She screamed at the top of my lungs then Aphra stumbled around trying to get up but, she is only able to make it to her knees. She slowly crawled out of the gross water and to the bank.

She hears heavy footsteps approaching. Once they stopped she looks up and sees The udam Leader. Her vision got blurry and she collapsed on the ground.


	2. Ull

Four days later

Aphra slowly woke up and felt a dull pain in her left thigh. She slowly opens her eyes and sees she is back in the cage. She feels like someone is watching her so, she slowly sits up but she whimpers from the pain but continues to sit up. Once she is fully up Aphra looks around the dim-lit cave and sees the same child from earlier. She is hiding behind a rock and every few seconds she looks at Aphra but hides again. Aphra gasp from the pain that shot through her so, collapsed back on the ground. She sighed in relief when the pain slowly went away. She feels something beneath her so, she looked beneath her and sees its three fur pads.

Aphra heard something get placed by her so, she looks to her right and sees the girl with a bowl of water. Aphra gets up and limps to the bars of the cage and takes the bowl and drinks it in a hurry then sets it back down. The girl takes the bowl and runs outside in a hurry. Aphra sits back on the fur then pulls up her fur loincloth and sees her injury is bandaged but not cleaned. So, she slowly unwraps the cloth and sees a hole. The wound starts to bleed again. She places the wrap back on the wound and the bleeding slowed down a bit but the blood is now seeping out of the bandage.

Aphra feels very light headed and then collapsed on the furs. She gasped when pain shot through her thigh and to the rest of her body. Aphra hears small footsteps running to her direction and when the person came into view they gasp. Aphra slowly turns her head and sees the small girl from earlier. The child opens the cage and looks at her leg. The child sets a straw basket next to her and pulls out hide bandages. The girl pulls off Aphra's bandage quickly and rewraps it.

The child picks up the basket and leaves when two Udam come to the cell. One looks at Aphra and licks his lips. The two Udam come closer to Aphra. She tries to move away but One of the Udam grabs her ankle and drags her closer to them. The other Udam gets on top of her and she starts to scream. The Udam that is on top of her hits her in the head and she passes out of the floor. The Udam that is on top of her flips her on her stomach and cuts The fur chest wrap. He cuts her back in the prosses of removing the fur and her back is bleeding. They start to remove her clothes but before they could do anything their leader finds them.

He kills the Udam with his club. The leader Udam sets his club down and picks up Aphra carefully. He takes her to his tent and lays her down on His Fur bed then leaves.

A few minutes later

Aphra wakes up to something wet running down her back. She went to feel it but someone spoke. " don't touch". She looked around the room and sees The Udam leader. She gasped and moved away quickly and the Udam growled from her actions and grabbed her foot. He dragged her back to her original spot and pushed her down onto her stomach then takes off her fur chest wrap and puts a wet rag to her back. His hand went to her mouth to stop a scream. She tries to pull his hand off her mouth but she stops when a baby starts crying.

The Udam gets off her and goes to the baby. He slowly picks the baby up and rocks it. Aphra sits up and puts her arms around her chest. The Udam continues to rock the child in his arms till it calms down. He slowly walks over to Aphra and kneeled down and slowly hands her the child. Aphra holds the child to her naked chest and The Udam moves behind her. He puts a cold cloth onto her back and she gasped from the pain. "Name?" he Asked. "Aphra. Yours?".

"Ull". He continued to clean her wound.

Once he is done cleaning her back he exits the tent and a girl comes into the tent next. She places a bowl of meat on the floor next to Aphra. Aphra cradles the child in her left arm and places him in the bundle of fur. Then she puts on her ripped fur chest wrap and ties the back leather lace rope. Suddenly, someone entered the tent slowly and grabs Aphra. She gasped and The little girl ran out of the tent Quickly and started yelling. Aphra picks the child up again and said

"you shouldn't have come here. Go, leave".

"no," he said, "what are you doing with his child?".

She looks down at The baby that is nuzzled against her bare chest. "He wanted me to hold him". Takkar looks at the child in Disgust and Takes out a Knife. Aphra gasped and held the child closer to her chest. There is muffled footsteps and yelling. "That child needs to walk free or it will be like his father". Aphra backs away from him. She stops when she feels the cold stone on her back.

He approaches her and the child slowly. Aphra looks at the child and then looks at Takkar. " I'm not going to let you make a child walk free," said Aphra. He growled at her. When he got closer she Hit him hard in the head with a stone. He stumbled back. She took the opportunity and ran. Before she ran out Aphra got Fur to wrap the child in so he wouldn't get cold. Aphra runs to a hiding stop she knows of. The baby started to cry from the cold air and curls up closer to Aphra. Aphra moves more quickly when she hear a faint yelling. On her way to the cells, she didn't see any Udam but she did see Ulls, daughter. She is cowering by a large rock. Aphra goes over to her quickly and holds out her hand. " follow me, sweetheart. We are going to hide". The child takes Aphras hand quickly. Aphra drags the child to the small crack in the wall.

The child crouches down and reaches for her brother. Aphra hands him to her and turns around when she hears approaching footsteps. " hide" Aphra whispered. "when you hear a whistle Come out". The child hides further inside the hole. Aphra picked up a thick stick and positions herself at the entrance of the cave. The footsteps get closer and closer. Aphra swings the branch and the person catches it. She looks and sees it Ull. He is covered in blood and sweat. Ull looks at her and Says, " children, are they safe". Aphra nods and whistled. They hear the light steps of the child. The child slowly pokes her head from behind a rock. When she sees her father she walks to him and hugs him. Ull hugs his daughter back and takes his son from her. He looks at Aphra and hands his son to her. She quickly takes his son out of his arms and rests his head on her chest. Ull leads them back to his cave/hut. Ull holds the flap open for Aphra and his daughter they walk in. The child brings her father a bowl full of water and cloth. Ull sits down on his fur bed and takes off the bone armor. He takes the cloth and gets it wet. He puts it on his arm and he winces. Ull takes the cloth away and sees a large gash in his arm.

Aphra walks across the cave and sets the boy in his bed. She walks over to Ull and kneels down then takes the cloth from him.

Ull growls at her as she tries to clean his wound with the cloth.

She touches the rag to his wound and Ull grunts in pain. Aphra moves to his back and sees many scars and lots of cuts. She dips the cloth in the water and places it on his back. Once she is done she sets the cloth back in the bowl and sits behind Ull.

She Feels someone moving. She looks behind her and sees Ull lay on The furs. He Lays on his back and stares at the top of the hut. He shifts his eyes to Aphra and Puts a hand on her lower back. He runs his hand through her Black hair. He pulls away when she moves farther from him. Ull quickly grabbed her and laid her down next to him. She didn't bother to fight so she just lay there and let him hold her.

She feels his arms tighten around her and moves her closer to him. Now, her back is to his chest. She exhaled and started to relax since it will be a long night. Aphra closed her eyes and started to fall asleep but not before Ulls Daughter curled up closer to Aphra and fell asleep.


	3. Udam

Aphra wakes up to Ulls son crying. She looks behind her and sees Ull with his son in his arms. He slowly bounces the baby in his arms but It doesn't work and he cries louder. Aphra gets off the ground slowly and not to wake Ulls, daughter. She goes to Ull and carefully takes his son from him. She sits on a nearby rock and with her right hand, she unties her fur top. She holds the child her her chest and he latches onto her breast immediately. He starts sucking for milk and he got what he wanted.

Aphra looks at Ull and notices he is staring at her chest. She wraps her other arm around the baby and her chest is mostly hidden. Ull kneels in front of Aphra and his son. He watches his son happily eating. " you do have a mate since you have milk".

" no. He is dead" until said.

" where is the child?" he asked.

Aphra makes eye contact with Ull then looks away.

" she is walking free now". Ull places his hand on her thigh and unwraps the bandage. He sees that the wound is starting to heal. He wraps it back up and stays with her.

Once the baby is done feeding, Aphra holds him to her chest as he sleeps. Ull gets off the floor and walks out of the hut/cave.

Aphra continues to rock the child in her arms until the girl wakes up. She rubs her eyes and yawns. The child looks around the room and then looks at Aphra. " where is father?".

Aphra shrugs her shoulders,"He just left".

The girl gets up and tugs on her arm lightly. "come" said the child. Aphra levels the child in her arms and gets up. The child grabs her hand and leads her to a larger cave with men and women surrounding a bonfire. Aphra smells meat cooking and her stomach growled. Aphra spots Ull. He is sitting on top of a rock while eating some kind of meat she didn't recognize. She looked to her left and sees older women slowly walking to Ull. The women sit down next to him. Ull gets up and brings the older women a bowl.

He tips the bowl to her mouth and she starts to drink it. Aphra walked over to him while doing Udam. As she approaches she hears the older women say, "She's a pretty one".

Ull groans, " Mother hush".

Aphra rolls her eyes and sits on the floor by the rock. She leans her back against it and lays the child on her chest. Suddenly, she is hit on the head really hard. Aphra whips her head around and sees the old women with a stick in her hand. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to ignore someone?".

Aphra rolls her eyes again and turned around. Then the women hit Aphra on the head again. " Don't roll your eyes at me!". Aphra looked at Ull and he just shrugged his shoulders.

" now come here," said the old women while pointing to the spot next to her. Aphra sighed and got up slowly while trying to balance the child in her arms. When she sat down the women immediately grabs her necklace and looks at Aphra shell bracelet.

" why do you have wenja symbol?".

Aphra looks at the necklace Takkar made her. She put her hand on it and pulled. The necklace came off with a loud snap. Ull holds his hand out and she put it in his hand. She also hands him her shell bracelets. Ull notices a shell bracelet on her ankle and reaches for it. " no, was my mothers". He then leaves that bracelet alone and walks to the bonfire. He throws the shells into the flames. While he is by the fire he gets another bowl of food and brings it back. Ull hands Aphra the bowl. Once, she takes it he takes his child from her and sits back on the rock.

Aphra looks in the bowl and sees meat, carrots and some kind of herb. She looks at Ull and he looks back at her. " eat. You haven't in days". Aphra turns back to the food and brings the bowl to her mouth and eats. To her, it is surprisingly good. Way better then Wenja food. She sets the bowl on on the rock.

She feels something is into her side. She turns to her right and sees the women poking her. " you're too small. You need to be fed more". " Wenja are born this way," said Aphra. Aphra slowly moves away from her until she is at the edge of the rock.

Aphra ignores the women and looks at her thigh and sees her bandage is really dirty and bloody. She slowly unwrapped her thigh and drops the bandage. It's bleeding again pretty badly so she holds her hand to it. Ull hands his child to the older women and stands in front of Aphra. He takes her leg in his hand and pours hot liquid on it. Aphra was about to scream but she places her hand over her mouth to prevent that. Once done Ull wraps her leg up and slowly lowers her leg to the ground. Suddenly, there is a loud roar erupted from the valley outside. Aphra looks at Ull as him and a few men walk outside the cave with weapons in hand.

Aphra stands up and then looks at the women next to her and asks, "Whats going on?".

"It is the sabertooth. A nasty white sabertooth that has killed many Udam". Just as the cat roared from outside Ulls son wakes from his sleep and cries. Aphra takes him from the women and his cries calm down immediately. "Come, we need to keep the children safe". Aphra and the women take all the children deeper into the caves for protection. Aphra sets the boy down in a bundle of furs and dried grass. She looks around the dim lit cave and sees a few hiding spots for things to sneak up on them.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled as she runs out of the cave. "Wait, come back" yelled ulls daughter.

Aphra makes her way to the main cave. She looks around and finds bags all over so, she scavenges through all of them and finds what she needs. She quickly makes a few dozen traps and put them in a bag. She then put a the bag on her back and heads to the cave with all the children.

Once she is by the children again Aphra places the traps around the cave so if something sneaks up on them Aphra will know. Suddenly, children screams are heard from behind her. She whips her head around and sees the sabertooth. It's covered in blood and Aphra is sure it isn't it's own. The children and women move back slowly as Aphra moves forward. She is a few feet away from the tiger and just as she was about to move she is tackled by the sabertooth, knocking the air out of her.

She brought her make shift bone shard up and stabbed at the cats back. It embedded itself, making it leap back, howling in pain. She didn't give the sabertooth a moment's rest before she grabs a spear and tucked it under the cats big teeth and began pushing it back and out of the cave and through the tunnels. She then tackled the beast and they roll down a rocky hill. They landed in a big pile of snow, the beast rolls a few feet away from Aphra. She leapt up to see Ull and many Udam running towards her and the cat.

The beast lunged at her once more and she managed to grasp the end of the dagger, drawing it out of it's back. She grasped the ruff of the cat, landing on the beast's back, digging the blade into the cats neck. It gave a howl of pain as she drew it out the beast through her off it's back and it's landed on top of her

Aphra bringing up the spear in defense. The sabertooth lunged at her again and it impaled itself on the spear. Aphra struggles to keep hold of the spear She leans back, hoisting the impaled cat into the air. The sabertooth refuses to die, however. Its own body weight is causing it to slide down the spear toward her. Before the cat gave a dying roar he snapped his jaws one more time and collapsed on the spear and Aphra.

Aphra rolls the beast off of her and she looks to her side and sees Ull staring at her in shock. She gets up slowly but falls to the ground in exhaustion. Her vision is blurry but can still make out the figure that is coming to her. She sees the persons eyes and knows it's Ull. He picks her up and takes her back to the main cave where they were earlier.

The women and children come out of the tunnel to see Ull laying Aphra down on a pile of furs by the fire.

"Nita, bring your father bandages" said a women. Ull lifts Aphras head and holds a cup to her lips. "Drink". Aphra opens her mouth and drinks what's in the cup. He sets the cup down just as his daughter sets the bandages down by him. He dips a rag into some water and puts the rag on Aphras wound on her arm.

Once Ull is done cleaning her wounds he places his hand on her forehead. Aphra pushed his hand away and rolls over on the mat.

Suddenly, her eyes began to get heavy and everything began to fade away into darkness.

Ulls POV

As I watch her sleep I thought, how can she sleep after she almost got killed by a sabertooth. She looks very peaceful while sleeping. My daughter Nita, comes over to me with a bowl of meat. Nita sits down next to me and asks, "father, will she be okay? ". I thought for a moment and replied, "yes, she only has minor injury's". She nods her head and starts to eat her food. As she does so I pick a limestone rock and my dagger. I begin carving into it to. Hours later, I notice movement in the corner of my eye. When I look up and I meet Aphras beautiful eyes.

End POV

Ull Gets off the rock he was sitting on and walks over to Aphra. She looks at all the wounds she received from the sabertooth. Ull holds out his hand to her and she takes it. He slowly lifts her up and guides her his hut. Before Ull sits on the furs he takes his son in his arms and he pulls her down onto his lap. Her back is against his chest and Ulls son is in her arms sleeping soundly.

Aphra looks at the boy in her arms. "What's his name? " she asks. Ull leans over her shoulder to look at his son and replies, "he has no name".

"Why?" She asks.

"His mother died before giving him one".

Their is dead silence in the hut and only them breathing can be heard. Aphra spoke up after pondering for a while. "How about Rian? It means king". Ull thought for a moment, "Rian, I like it". Ull smiles at Rian when he opens his eyes and yawns. Rian looks up and Aphra and smiles. He giggles when Aphra Caressed his cheek with her thumb.

Suddenly, a figure stood in the door way of his hut. Aphra looks up and sees Nita. "Grandma wants to him him" she says as she points to her brother. "Okay, and Nita, his name is Rian". Nita walks over to Aphra and takes her brother in her arms. "Did you name him father?". "No, it is Aphra that named him". Nita smiles at Aphra and says,"I like it".

Once Nita left the hut Ull wraps his arms around Aphras waist and lays her down next to him so they are chest to chest. Aphra lays her head on his chest and feels relaxed, until he kissed her neck. Once, twice and a third time. He pulls away and looks at Aphra, who is red as a tomato. She looks away in shyness then back at Ull. She moves closer to him and warps an arm around his neck. She pulls him down and their lips touch.

Ull pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her waist.Ull pulls her on top of himself and they continue to kiss till she pulls away for air.

Ull looks at her chest as she unties her top but she freezes. "What's wrong? " he asked.

"I... I'm not ready yet".

Ull nods and puts his hands on her waist. Aphra leans her head on his shoulder and begins to fall asleep suddenly.

Once he noticed this he lays her down and covers her with the furs. He exits his hut and walks to where she killed the sabertooth. He collected the cat and through it over his shoulder and carries it to the main cave to be cleaned and skinned.


	4. Note

hey, wanted to say I'm not abandoning this story. I've been working on other stories, more chapters and some other personal things.

I will post a new chapter soon and I would love some feedback on what you guys would like to see in this story.


End file.
